


Bundle Up

by writing_ramblings



Series: McReyes Winter Break 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, McReyes Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: A few days after Jesse and Gabe return from the Reyes' home and holidays, they have a small talk over hot chocolate.





	Bundle Up

**Author's Note:**

> day four - hot chocolate
> 
> It follows 'The Night After Christmas' and 'Mistletoe'

Jesse almost slides his feet over the carpeted floor as he hugs himself. The thunder storm rattles the base from outside in, and the thunder rings in the hallways. It has been going for a couple of hours, and Jesse can hardly sleep with all the noise and the cold making his skin shiver every minute. Halfway to the Blackwatch rec room, the smell of hot chocolate wakes up his senses and he hurries up the pace. He licks his lips to the idea of a warm cup between his hands to heat up his fingers, and a gulp down his throat to heat up his insides.

When he turns into the frame and looks at the kitchenette, he finds his commander. Gabriel, who he had feelings for since a couple of years. Gabe, who took him to meet his family about three days ago. Gabe, who he kissed under a mistletoe and slept with in the same bed. Even with that time in their hands, they hadn’t spoken about the moment. It seemed both were too into the idea of kissing and cuddling through the night instead of talking about it. Only a few sweet murmurs passed through their lips.

“We should talk about it,” Jesse had said at some point, when Gabriel stopped kissing his lips to kiss his closed eyelids. The cowboy hadn’t think he would be the one bringing it up.

“When we’re back at base,” Gabriel almost whispered against Jesse’s temple. “Unless you want it to stop now.”

“Never.”

Gabriel looks up from the boiling pot and smiles at Jesse as the cowboy approaches him. His not sure how close is too close now, even if before the holidays they’ve had little to no space moments during mission or debriefings. He keeps a few feet away from Gabriel, but enough to see the boiling chocolate brown liquid in the pot.

“Made more in case someone wondered in,” Gabriel says. “I was hoping it was you.”

Jesse smiles and lowers his head just a tiny bit when he feels his cheeks blushing, “smells good. Is it ready?”

“Almost,” Gabriel responds as he stirs the pot for a few seconds before turning and grabbing a second mug from the cabinet. “Got a big craving with a weather like this.”

“I just got up to watch a movie or something since I couldn’t sleep,” Jesse confesses and Gabriel looks at him with a hint of concern. “Maybe make popcorn, but this is way better.”

Gabriel scoffs, “I’ll move my papers and get out of your way.” Jesse looks at the living room and sees two folders on the coffee table, along with Gabriel’s tablet. It seems he had just placed them there before he started making the chocolate.

“I don’t want ya to,” Jesse says as he looks back at him. “Those papers need yer urgent attention?”

Gabriel looks into his eyes and Jesse hopes he gets the message. Reyes softly smiles, “Not really, why?”

Jesse shrugs and chews on his bottom lip, “Maybe we could watch a movie together.”

“Do you need my urgent attention, Jesse?”

Jesse’s breath almost stutters with Gabriel’s words. “Something like that.”

Gabriel nods, “Something does need our attention.” Jesse nods in agreement and watches as Gabriel chops two chunks of a chocolate bar and drops one on each mug. A shiver runs through Jesse, making him hug himself. “You cold?”

“Freezin’,” Jesse answers, even in his long pajama pants and long sleeved shirt.

“There’s a blanket on the couch, you can get comfortable.”

Jesse looks back at the living room and sees the dark gray blanket on the couch, neatly folded. Must also be Gabe’s, he thinks as he approaches and sits down to wrap it around his body. It’s big enough to wrap it around himself a second time. “Oh, man!” Jesse lets out when the warmth quickly embraces him. “You don’t even need this, yet body’s always warm and shit.”

Gabriel laughs, “I still like how it feels. Do you want marshmallows on yours?” Jesse can hear the pouring of the hot chocolate into a mug.

“Hell yeah,” Jesse responds, snuggling deeper into the couch.

“How much is too much?”

“Surprise me. So you came here to work?”

“Something like that,” Gabriel responds as he tears the bag of marshmallows. “Thought it was best to do some ahead of time.”

“You still can’t, I won’t bother ya.”

Gabriel doesn’t say anything quickly, “I’d prefer talking to you now.” Jesse says nothing as his face heats up, but Gabriel asks, “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Jesse shrugs lightly, the blanket around his neck lifting to his chin. “Too much noise. Takes me back to those days in Deadlock when raids happened. Or when they thought it would be fun to play a prank on me… Just couldn’t, you know?”

“I understand,” Gabriel says. After a minute, his commander appears in front of him, with both mugs filled to the rim with hot chocolate, whipped cream that drips down the porcelain mug, chocolate syrup and little marshmallows almost melting into the drink.

Jesse unwraps himself to grab his. “Thanks, Gabe. This looks really tasty.”

“You’re welcome, Jesse,” Gabriel answers as he sits down and takes a sip from his mug. Jesse waits for it to cool a little, even if the temptation is pulling him to drink.

“You feel too far,” Jesse confesses and Gabriel looks at him. “I-I mean, after what happened… We slept so close and side by side—it’s nothing.”

Gabriel chuckles before he scoots closer and wraps one end of the blanket around himself. Jesse does the same and moves closer, careful not to spill any of his drink on the blanket. “It’s not that I’ve been avoiding you, Jesse.”

“I know, I know. We’ve been busy with the Christmas dinner, and your meetings and training. Plus, I think we’ve been too busy trying not to act like something happened.”

Gabriel huffs a laugh, “Yeah. One of the others’ bound to suspect something.”

Jesse barks a laugh, “Well, I went with my boss to meet his mother, I’m sure they joked about something being up since before I left.” He sips from his chocolate and his tongue stings a little to the burn, but the flavor melts it all away. It’s thick and creamy, and full of sweetness. “S’really good!”

“Thanks,” Gabriel says before licking his lips. Jesse gazes at the movement for a second before looking back at his own mug. “What do you wanna talk about, specifically?”

Jesse sips and swallows. He licks his lips before answering, “Are we somethin’?”

“Do you want to be?”

Jesse nods, almost afraid of what might follow. The thought of Gabriel storming off scares him too much.

“If you’re sure, and you want me, then, I’ll be happy to have you, Jesse.” The words come sweeter than the chocolate through his lips. “But we gotta have in mind it won’t be easy.”

Jesse nods, “which we also have to talk about.”

“Nothing big should change, only when we’re alone. I’ll bring it up with Jack and Ana, see if there’s any paperwork we need to fill, but I trust they won’t shout it from the rooftops.”

Jesse scoffs, “Can’t say the same for my friends.” Gabriel laughs softly and they drink in silent for a while. When Jesse looks at Gabriel again, he’s licking his lips once more, cleaning the leftover chocolate on them. This time, Jesse does what he wanted to do before, he holds Gabriel’s cheek with one hand and leans forward to kiss him. There’s a spike to the chocolate from Gabriel’s tongue, like a spicy that boils Jesse’s blood. He’s sure Gabriel can taste it too when he moans and deepens the kiss with a brush of his tongue in Jesse’s mouth.

The older man feels Jesse shivering, so he grabs the cowboy’s legs and slides them over his lap, making Jesse move closer as they kiss. Suddenly, the blanket is too hot and tight, but Jesse doesn’t wanna push it away yet. It shields them both from the outside world, from a place that kept them too far apart for too long.

They finish their drinks while they talk between sips. It already feels like it used to, talking about everything without holding back, including places they’ve been to, stories that never get old and past missions. But this new position they’re in makes Jesse learn new things form Gabriel, like how he likes to look where he’s caressing Jesse and back at the cowboy’s eyes, making sure it’s okay. Or like how he smiles and bites his bottom lip when he really wants to kiss Jesse. McCree indulges him in the latter many times.

Once the mugs are full, Gabriel grabs them and places them in the coffee table before Jesse wraps the blanket around both again and Reyes embraces the younger man in his arms so they can kiss more comfortably and hold each other through the storm outside. Jesse realizes the noises hadn’t bothered him since he walked in to the room, and he realizes he could sleep through noises again when he wakes up almost at done on top of Gabriel’s chest.


End file.
